


一日兼职

by 1eeds



Series: 艾欧泽亚群像 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangbang, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Urination
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eeds/pseuds/1eeds
Summary: ·主要角色为恰査·安古拉，暮辉之民女性。·暮辉之民恰査·安古拉在金碟游乐场进行色情打工的普通的一天。·4500字上下，大多数都在开车。
Series: 艾欧泽亚群像 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780129
Kudos: 6





	一日兼职

**Author's Note:**

> ·虽然打了tag还是在这里提及一下：本文涉及mob女性，口交，肛交，群p，sex toy，dirty talk，公开场合，碧池，失禁以及少量的暴力行为。不能接受的快逃——  
> ·第一次开车就上高速我太难了

1

“……然后这是一批多出来的榧木木材，你拿去和之前那些存着顺便清点一下数量吧——恰查？你到底有没有在听啊？！”

听到雇主大喊大叫，这位被叫做恰查的暮晖之民才恋恋不舍地从她的白日梦中醒来。她的雇主——也就是这个名叫黎·纳什的猫魅族女性——瞪着她的金黄色的竖瞳里几乎要喷出火来，脸都气得鼓鼓的。这真是太好笑了，恰查不合时宜地想，如果用手挤挤她的脸颊，她一定比大鼻子的鱼大叔还滑稽。她全力憋着笑，强忍着作祟的心思，装作认真的接话：

“在听在听，先把这些手甲拿到市场去卖掉，回来的时候帮你留意一下灵银矿的价格，然后把这些木材送回仓库，和之前的一并点了数下次报告给你，还有别的什么吗老板？”

说罢，她又吊儿郎当的打了个哈欠，反而是纳什感到有点不好意思了。她本来以为恰查真没在听，打好的用来凶人的腹稿都到了嘴边，此时也一并作废了。真是错怪她了，纳什想。

“哎，算了。哦，对，你有空的话再去随意探索会儿吧，给我带点好东西回来。”纳什从口袋里摸出两枚探险币递给恰查。

“多谢老板——”恰查捧着两枚硬币向纳什夸张的作辑，又挨了一记眼刀，“对了，我今天晚上还有兼职，夜班，我明天中午再汇报工作行吗。”

“行，都行，你去吧。”纳什挥了挥手道别。

2

恰查兼职的地方是金碟游乐场，但和面向大众的娱乐项目不同，这些秘密设置的包间是为了那些一掷千金的豪客准备的。这便是金碟足以持续运营的支柱。这里的大多数客人，都是各国的富商，显贵的官吏，有的时候，还能见到暴发户和重要外宾，极少的时候还能见到神职人员。而他们花大价钱来玩牌，不只是为了体验豪赌的乐趣，更重要的是，被指名服务的荷官是可以随意亵玩的。这处的绝对保密条例，正适合这些表面上光鲜亮丽的贵人们发泄私下肮脏的欲望。

作为初出茅庐的荷官，以及少见的自愿打工者，恰查在这里还算是小有名气。一方面她确实会些奇淫巧技，在同时服务多个客人的时候也很游刃有余，绝对不会出现被玩到昏倒的情况。但更重要的一点是她奇特的外貌——她的皮肤是赤红色的，好像远东传说中的恶鬼；胸部也是敖龙族中的极品，很适合乳交；最重要的是，与普通敖龙族不同，她生来便有两对向前屈伸的黝黑的角，配上血红的眸子，很难不让人联想到邪龙眷属。她因此接到了很多伊修加德来的神职人员的指名：毕竟对邪龙眷属们恨之入骨的他们，看到酷似邪龙的娇小少女被按在身下操得哭叫连连的时候，光是膨胀的自尊心都能将他们送上高潮。不过无论如何，她能做到业绩这么好，也是因为她自己乐在其中。

恰查偏爱那些令她出乎意料的客人。比如有一次，牌局过后的客人们在分享她的身体时，还邀请进来送酒的侍者加入这场乱交派对。看到满身精液，一脸媚态地躺在牌桌上的恰查，那个新来的年轻人简直吓坏了。在她极富技巧的口交和烂熟的小穴的吸吮下，他很快便在恰查的身体里缴了械。在这个过程中，那些富商还一边观赏，一边用侍者带来的酒倒在交合的两人身上。最后，在完成了“射在她身体里”的命令之后，那个年轻人简直是手脚并作，狼狈地爬出了包厢，连裤链都没来得及拉上。这真是太可爱了，恰查和拍手称快的富商们一并咯咯笑了起来。

前段时间，客人们在来之前给恰查寄了一个兔尾巴肛塞和一个可以远程遥控的，胡萝卜形状按摩棒。并告诉她，如果她被这个玩具弄高潮一次，他们便会扣她的钱；如果玩具掉出来了，不仅所有的钱要扣完，她还要接受更严峻的惩罚——被轮流内射到失禁为止。于是，她在整个服务的时间都必须塞着这两个要命的小玩意，还得一直努力夹着那根胡萝卜不让它掉下去。她刚开始发牌的时候就因为太害怕按摩棒掉落而去了一次。在整个牌局里，那个震动棒一直被调成了最大档，等到游戏的最后，她已经不知道潮吹了几次，只能奄奄一息的趴在牌桌上，一边哀叫一边继续为客人发牌。这些恶趣味的客人还让路都走不稳的她亲自去公共区域取酒，于是，在更多人的注视下，她一边哭叫着一边绝顶高潮了，并直接将胡萝卜喷出了体内。惩罚当然是不可避免的——事实上，恰查怀疑，无论她是否把震动棒夹到了最后，那些客人都会对她做同样的事情——她在第七次被内射的时候，就已经翻着白眼失禁了，然而荒诞的乱交并没有停下，客人们持续在她穴里射精，直到所有人都满意的离开。他们一共射了二十二次，这些都被用油性笔记录在恰查的大腿上。不过好在的是，该给的小费一分没少，全都塞在她的小穴里了，被精液打湿的部分皱了起来，但起码能用。

哦，对了，还有一次，在她在吧台帮工的时候，一位常客便招呼她过去，向她要求一会儿的“特殊服务”，并给她塞了好厚一叠钞票——当然是直接塞在乳沟里的。于是，那天的牌桌上不再有荷官发牌，变成了牌桌自带的发牌功能。而我们的荷官正衣冠不整地坐在鲁加客人的超规格的鸡巴上，一边接受对家的客人们的嫌恶地视奸，一边被抱在怀里上下顶弄，翻着白眼媚叫，口水将领口的蝴蝶结都打湿了。更要命的是，在这种情况下，那个鲁加客人还赢了最后的牌局。于是他便以一种把尿的姿势抱起被重力钉在他阳具上的恰查，一边操一边走出包厢，将他们打出白沫的交合处展现给更多的客人和工作人员看……

3

“喂，婊子，你可在服务我呢，好好地吃我的鸡巴！”正在后入她的客人一巴掌扇在恰查的翘臀上，这才把沉浸在往日的淫乱幻想中的恰查打醒。她赶紧扭腰把自己的蜜穴往客人的阴茎上送，并更加卖力的舔弄面前这根，换来前后两人舒服的叹喟。

这到也不能怪她走神，主要是，这次的客人实在是让她提不起兴致来，不想些往日的场面，她根本进入不了状态。尤其是这次牌局的赢家，是个目测年过半百的中原大叔，他阳具的尺寸不尽人意，可能还早泄，所以恰查心里给他取了个名字叫“早泄根”。此时他正占据着她的蜜穴，想做今天第一个中出的人。她正在口交的这位是这次牌局的第二，是个猫魅，所以管他叫“小猫丁”。猫魅的阳具上上翘且有倒刺，如果用后穴做的话一定很舒服，但口起来确实没什么意思，还刮得她口腔黏膜生疼。而这次牌局的第三——也是恰查最生气的地方——偏偏是个大鸡巴鲁加。此时，他正站在墙边，一边吞着口水一边看着活春宫给自己手淫。真是个不争气的东西，恰查气愤地想。本来一进门恰查就想让他赢了，不仅把好牌往他手上送，还暗示了好几次这位老实人对面在出千，结果呢，努力全部石沉大海，现在她只能看着“傻大个”馋得舔嘴唇，一边祈祷“早泄根”早点松口让“傻大个”也加入进这场性事中来，毕竟赢家才说了算。

好在“早泄根”也是个乐于分享的人，他让第二三名留在这里就说明他们最后都是会上本垒的，如果他想吃独食的话，要给他这样的阳具服务整个工作时间那也太煎熬了。为了缩短给“早泄根”服务的时间，恰查有意识地收缩着自己的小穴，果不其然，不一会儿，那个大叔便交代在了里面，拔出阳具擦着汗去旁边歇息了。

前面的猫男还没射出来。看着离席的“早泄根”，“小猫丁”不经开口嘲讽到：“喂，大叔，你这射的也太快了吧？”  
“她这骚穴太会吸了，料谁都受不住的。”  
“那我可以用后面了吗？”  
“你用吧。”“早泄根”摆了摆手以示同意，继续给自己扇风擦汗。

于是猫男便粗暴的拔出了自己的阴茎，腺液混杂着口水甩了恰查一脸。恰查伸出舌尖舔了舔，得到了一声的“骚货”评价。然后立刻被“小猫丁”拉扯着尾巴，就着上一轮的精液直直的捅进了穴道里。猫魅族阴茎上怒张的倒刺发挥了它的作用，几次进出就把之前“早泄根”射进去的东西全都刮了出来。恰查又痛又爽，淫叫着向前爬，又被拽着尾巴拉了回去，屁股上又挨了两巴掌，打得小穴一阵紧缩。于是她哑着嗓子潮吹了，温热粘腻的液体拍打在猫魅的阳具上，爽得他发出哼哼声，差点没忍住射在里面。

“小猫丁”好像有些恼了，他把阴茎拔出来，看着恰查堵不住的穴里蜜液混着精液往外流，又给了她两巴掌。  
“还真是会吸，差点没忍住，婊子东西。”他骂骂咧咧，又看向还在墙边罚站的“傻大个”，“你也过来，不过你只能用后面。““早泄根”也默许了。

于是，鲁加一边手淫一边走了过来，但看着被后入压在桌子上的恰查，他似乎有些不知道何从下手。猫魅“啧”了一声，把恰查翻了个面再插入，面对面的抱了起来，恰查也乖巧的把腿盘在猫魅身上，但重力还是把她往猫魅的阴茎上面按。猫魅顶了两下，才把屁穴转过去对着鲁加，鲁加这才理会过来他的意思，他把自己的阳具撸硬了，便直接捅进去。

尽管事先做了润滑，鲁加的尺寸对敖龙族女性来说还是太勉强了。恰查的后穴边缘几乎被撑得没有褶皱，鲁加还没动，她就发出带哭腔的喊叫来：“客人……客人不可以啊……恰，恰查的后穴要合不拢了，以后会……会失禁，啊！”欲火焚身的鲁加一言不发，阴茎又涨大了一圈。恰查话还没说完，便开始缓慢抽动起来，将她后面的求饶都顶成了支离破碎的呻吟。猫魅也开始动了。此时娇小的恰查被两个壮硕的男人夹在中间，她完全脱了力，整个身子的重量都落在那两根挺硬的阳具上，肚皮都被撑出了夸张的形状。然后，她尖叫着，不止的喷水，生理性的鼻涕眼泪也流了出来，到达了绝顶高潮。身体里前后两根阳具也被这密集的吸吮逼的射了精。

等到客人们准备打道回府的时候，恰查的小腹已经被射得夸张的鼓了起来。被放在牌桌上的时候，她肚子里的精液止不住的往外流，客人们并不希望她浪费这些好东西。于是，他们用好几枚大尺寸的筹码塞进恰查红肿的小穴里，直到确定不会有东西漏出来为止。她的后穴因为被过度使用而撑得过大，连筹码也堵不住，他们把给恰查的纸钞小费卷起来才勉强堵住。临走的时候，他们听见她发出了微弱的一声：

“多些客人款待，欢迎下次光临❤️”

4  
恰查在牌桌上躺了好一会儿才缓过劲来，乱交搞得她全身酸痛。她伸手拔出堵在后穴的纸钞点了起来，精液立即喷涌出来流满了小半个桌面。发现客人好像还多给了些，她开心地吹了声口哨，便把这些钱塞进钱袋里。当她想抠出阴道里的筹码时却发现有点困难。罢了，她想，大不了就是在回家的路上被这些东西挤得高潮一次，不过那样也好，起码可以轻松的取出它们了。

她带上包厢门，并示意在旁边等候的工作人员可以进来清理了。往更衣室走的时候，精水顺着她的腿滴了一路。现在太晚了，大多数同事都回去了，只看见一个男性精灵不省人事地躺在更衣室门口的地板上，屁股下精液流成了一滩，明显是失去意识后被其他人随意扔进来的。她小心翼翼地跨过同事，找了个座处，把被撕得破破烂烂的内裤和网袜脱下来，团成一团胡乱擦了擦自己下体便扔进垃圾箱里，然后又自己的柜子里找出喇叭裤和外套套上。单还有精液从后穴流出来，糊在她裤子的裆部和腿上，晚上的风一吹，整个裤管都凉飕飕的。

明天再洗吧，她想。

5

“……这就是你给我带的「好东西」？”纳什用两只手指提溜起恰查自由探险的成果——那是一枚蓝色的一万金蝶币筹码。

“对啊，一万金蝶币呢，一般人攒要攒好久的吧，是不是很值钱啊，有没有很开心啊？”恰查一边说一边揉着自己的黑眼圈。

“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”纳什的眉头拧做一团，她深呼吸闭上眼睛，等再睁开时候，恰查仿佛看见了原创的解放的光芒。“这上面全是男人精液的味道，和你身上的气味一 模 一 样！你当我是闻不出来吗，用这种从自己屁眼里抠出来的东西敷衍我！？”

“什么啊！你猫鼻子也太强了吧，我可是洗了好久反复确定没有味道残留的啊！”恰查伸手去扒拉纳什手上的筹码凑近了使劲闻，丝毫没考虑到自己现在的优先级应该是先逃命。

而她这种送头行为也极大的方便了纳什。当她一只手握住凑上来的龙角时，恰查才终于反应过来，但早就为时已晚了。于是，商店街里一位敖龙族女性的惨叫与猫魅组女性的咆哮此起彼伏，整个街道的气氛都变得快活了起来。


End file.
